


Figure It Out

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [158]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Outing by the Daily Prophet (mentioned), Unplanned Pregnancy, Upset Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has taken a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the 100 Ways to Say I love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 36. _We'll figure it out._

Harry finds Draco sat on the floor of their bathroom. His face is a mask of anguish and his whole body is trembling. 

“I’m pregnant,” Draco says, holding up a small plastic stick. “You’ve got me pregnant even though we used the sodding charm! What on Merlin’s bloody _Earth_ are we going to do, Potter?”

Tears track down Draco’s face. This isn’t a good time. Their relationship is new and fragile. Harry isn’t out to the public so the _Prophet_ will have a field day with their news. 

“Have our baby and love them,” Harry replies. “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
